zbpfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivors
Black Plague brings a whole new breed of survivors to Zombicide, hailing from all walks of medieval life, and even including some fantasy races such as dwarf, halfling and orc! Each of these heroes posses their own unique abilities to face the zombie horde, from skills familiar to Zombicide player, to all-new ones. Gameplay All Survivor starts with 3 available actions and at least one blue skill. As they gain experience points, they unlock further skills (yellow, orange and red). Each Survivor can carry up to eight Equipment cards, divided into three types of Equipment slots: * 2x Hands; * 1x Body; and * 5x Backpack slots. The Body slot is reserved for Equipment cards bearing the Body symbol. Alternatively it can hold the specific Equipment card that is listed upon it. These items are considered to be "equipped in hand", representing a special piece of equipment that the Survivor can draw and use in the blink of an eye. All Survivors begin the game with, at least, one Blue skill. As the Survivor gains experience, they gain access to the Yellow skills; eventually choosing one from each of the Orange and Red skills listed on their cards. Black Plague Original survivors * Clovis * Nelly * Baldric * Ann * Samson * Silas Special Guest Boxes * Paul Bonner (I) ** Genevieve ** Mizar ** Klom ** Lord Bazak * Carl Critchlow ** Blackcurrant ** Persephone ** Thrud the Barbarian * Karl Kopinski ** Dame Ahelissa ** Garuk ** Marcus the Mighty ** Ulfo * Stefan Kopinski ** Azure ** Gaak ** Miss Ysabel ** The Blackheart * Naïade ** Apprentice Milo ** Merieil ** Ostokar the Pale ** Thundergut * Edouard Guiton ** Brickborn ** Kaila ** Lord Hewelin ** Shalheira * Marc Simonetti ** Antha the Witch ** Cadence ** Lady Grim ** Redcap Rodney * Paolo Parente ** Arnwal ** Konrad ** Sköll the Protector ** Undraal * Jovem Nerd ** Johgrund ** Korin ** Ruff-Ghanor ** The Prior * Adrian Smith ** Cul'nar ** Gurbak ** Jorvak ** Sha'keel * John Howe ** Cyrine ** Dravog the Hewer ** Gorvin ** Hildir the Wise * Neal Adams ** Alainon ** Golor the Smith ** Gronstag the Barbarian ** Yrina * Gipi ** Celia la Santa ** Donna Carlotta ** Pipino ** The Little Prince Kickstarter Exclusives * Gowan * Lucas * James * Hitch * Mortimer * William * Danton * Troy * Evil Troy * Falstaff * Montalban * Xuxa * Morgan * Paul * Bob * Scowl * Lady Faye * Gilbert * Piper * Gregoire * Doctor Stormcrow * Beauregard * Chauncey * Grom * Thalia Promotion * Benson * Homer Wulfsburg Original Survivors * Theo * Ariane * Karl * Morrigan Green Horde Original Survivors * Rolf * Megan * Asim * Berin * Johannes * Seli Special Guest Boxes * Paul Bonner (II) ** Carol Black-Oak ** Tola ** Kirag and Thorg Kickstarter Exclusives * Rocco * Thomas * Jeanne * Kelsey * Cassius * Cardinal Birmbauer * Ygraine * Kendra * Ryan John * Tak "Spellbones" Trooblood * Hyg * Hyld * The Marquis De Roget * Earl Jaimie The Spoiler of Dhüm * Sigrun The Slayer * Gannicus * 'Badger' Brummuin * The Great Zanzibar * North the Halfling * Billy * Warchief Lividia * Anton Guffen * Sir Schwarz * Liam * Countess Ordelia * The Deathmaster * Brannog Steelgreaves * Zee (to be unlocked) Friends and Foes Original Survivors * Katelyn * Doran * Solveig * Kabral Crossover Survivors B-Sieged: Sons of the Abyss * Bjorn * Khaz Maghur * Orobox * Lugh * Eileen * Myrinia * Osvith * Kador Massive Darkness * Bjorn the Barbarian * Siegfried the Dwarf Berserker * Elias the Wizard * Whisper the Rogue * Owen the Paladin * Sybil the Ranger * Mila the Barbarian * Azrael the High Elf * Myriam the Witch * Ajax the Sorcerer * Zoe the Dwarf __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Survivors